The Line Continues
by Fluteplayer08
Summary: What happens when Sly has kids. He found them, now he has to leave Carmelita and take the kids. And wrost of all the is a stalker trying to kill the kids. Third genre is humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Colorguardchick05**- This just popped into my head, what if Carmelita Fox had kids. Sly was the father and he doesn't know. So here it is.

The Line Continues 

**Prologue**

"Sly, I really think you had to many beers," Bentley said with worry in his voice. I swear he needed his inhaler.

"Looookkk BBBB-en-tl-ey. I kn-ow wh-en I had to ma-ny," I said slurring my words really bad. Call it a Cooper curse, a cooper would have like three beers, then he or she acted drunk but really we are fine.

"Fine if you get killed, don't say I didn't warn you," Bentley aid with annoyance in his vice then he hanged up.

I shrugged my shoulders and went on my way. That's when I saw her. Carmelita Fox walking out of a bar, drunk like.

"Hey big boy," Carmelita said cresting my cheek. She must really be drunk. She doesn't know I'm 'ringtail'.

"How is it going sweetheart," I just answer her with a sweet careful responds.

"There is a hotel near by," Carmelita said with a dreamy look, "Want to go?" I just nodded and she dragged me there. You could guess what happened.

Six Years Later 

"It has been six years since I saw her," I said while going on a mission.

"Sly, I know you like her, she helped us out before, and you slept with her, but focus on the mission!" Bentley said with annoyance.

"Fine, fine I need to go grab the vase when everybody cl-," I couldn't finish.

"SLY! What is it?" Bentley yelled in the binocucom.

"It's her," I was right. Carmelita Fox walked in with two raccoon kids, a boy and a girl.

"Who are the kids?" Bentley asked me hoping that it wasn't true. But it was.

"My son and daughter," I said looking at all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colorguardchick05**- Okay I wasn't clear, but Sly didn't know Carmelita had kids in till he saw them. Okay their now at The Museum of Natural History in Paris. It is also Christmas time.

Sly's P.O.V 

"I can't believe it," I said with a confused tone, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Hold there is someone going to talk to her," Bentley said. I noticed she griped their hands harder.

"Can you read her lips," I asked Bentley.

"Yes I can," Bentley said. The woman started to talk so he translate, "I can believe you didn't get an abortion," Bentley paused while Carmelita talked, "Just wait," the woman looked at my children, and made a face, "the thieving genes will kick in." Then she waked away.

"How dare she say that about my kids," I said about ready to jump at her.

"Hold on Sly, there is a another woman coming," then just as Bentley said it a woman came up to Carmelita, she losing the grip, "Hey girl I'm getting info on the stalker," Bentley paused as Carmelita talked, "Hey you want me to take the angels outside," my kids looked at Carmelita with smiles saying please mommy. She nodded and they went with the woman.

Then everybody left except Carmelita, "I know you are here ringtail," She turned around with a warm smile, than I never saw before.

"So we have kids," I said crossing my arms.

Her smiled dropped, "I thought you were drunk."

"I appeared drunk but I was fine. I thought you were drunk," I said looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"No I wasn't, I loved you. I thought you didn't love me," she said with hurt in her eyes.

"I thought the same thing about you," I said walking closer, "You know you're a cop and I'm a thief."

We were about to kiss when a crash was heard. Then my children came in screaming mommy.

Carmelita ran to them, "Damon, Carmen are you all right." They nodded their heads.

Carmen looked at me and asked, "Is that daddy."

Damon and Carmelita looked over at me too. Then Carmelita said, "Yes he is." And smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colorguardchick05**- Okay what Purple Carnation said 1) When Sly woke up Carmelita was gone 2) the first lady that talked to Carmelita was a hawk/owl and the second one was a black cat. 3) Carmelita said so many stories about Sly, Carmen and Damon knew he would find them. So on with the story!

The Line Continues 

"So that is Sly, Carmelita?" the boy named Damon asked pointing to Sly.

"Damon! That is mommy," the girl named Carmen said pointing to Carmelita, "and that is daddy," she finished pointing to Sly now.

"Yes, but when we turn thirty we need to call them by there real names," Damon said rolling his eyes, "So we need to get used to it."

"Uh, Damon, you're kids so you can call us mommy and daddy," Sly said to Damon, but he just looked at Sly.

"Don't bother, he is twenty going on five," Carmelita said standing up.

Then the black cat that talked to Carmelita came in. "Carmi it is the stalker," she came up to us then looked at Sly, "should we go on with the plan?"

Carmelita was about to cry then she said, "Yes." Her voice was cracking when she said it, "Sly take Carmen and Damon, and follow Anna," Carmelita said turning to Sly. Then she turned to Anna, "Take him to the sitters. Sly she will explain everything."

**Sly's P.O.V.**

The girl Anna led us out, leaving Carmelita behind. Then she asked me, "Do you have some one to drive them so I can talk to you in privet?"

"Yes," I answered and pointed to the van.

"Good," Anna said walking to the van. Oh man Bentley is going to have a heart attack.

"WHO ARE YOU! WEDIDN'TDO ANYTHINGWRONG!" yep he is having a heart attack.

"Agent Anna Maria," Anna answer flashing a badge, "I need you to dive Carmen and Damon," she said pointing to my kids," while I talk to Sly," pointing to me, "Thank you," then she walked to her car.

"Look I have some questions for you," I said getting into the car.

"Look don't worry I will tell you everything," she got in and turned the radio on.

Sly's mind (A/N You know when he is explaining the bad guys before you play)

From what she said, Carmelita work office work when the kids were born. (Shows Carmelita at a desk doing paper work.)

Also Anna and Carmelita are friends sense they stared working for Interpol. (Shows Carmelita and Anna arms on each other's necks.) But they were on different teams.

As for the sitters, Anna says Andria Mau is an Egyptian Mau. (Shows Andria in deep blue sparkly jeans and a black t-shirt that says, "Don't try to tell me what to do.")

It seems that her family went back to Egypt. (Shows Andria Egyptian style.) The family ancestor, Jasmine, help my ancestor Slytincamin (A/N I have no idea how to spell that.)

Then there is Caroline Sparrow is a raccoon. (Shows Caroline is camo jeans and a black t-shirt with butterflies and says "Don't give me your attitude I have one.")

Her ancestor was Captain Jack Sparrow. (Shows a raccoon with black dreadlocks, a red headband, and beads in his hair.) It seems that Jack and Harriett Cooper were cousins. (Shows Jack and Harriett together.)

All I know is they have what it takes to stop the stalker.


End file.
